OJOS DE ESTRELLLA
by Sallen1223
Summary: El Enterprise llega a un planeta rodeado por un cinturón de asteroides, estática y campos magnéticos. Aparentemente es un paraíso pero ¿qué es esa obscuridad que han encontrado? ¿y por qué lo único que al parecer podrá ayudarlos a salir con vida de la aventura está oculto en la mirada transparente de alguien de personalidad muy compleja?
1. DAÑOS

-Lo más recomendable en este caso capitán, sería mantenernos neutrales.

-Lo sé, Spock, lo sé…

Pero lo cierto es, que las palabras sonaban vacías. Jim Kirk podía ser muchas cosas: un mujeriego sin remedio, un nerd muy bien disfrazado y hasta un dolor en el culo; pero en definitiva no era alguien que podía contemplar una injusticia y simplemente pasar de largo. La cuestión aquí era – para su propio pesar – que Spock tenía razón… eso por supuesto, partiendo de la suposición de que todos a bordo del Enterprise querían salir de esta aventura con vida.

El escozor de la duda se clavó en Jim tan dolorosamente como una punzada en el cerebro cuando notó fijos en él dos suplicantes ojos grises.

_Una semana antes…_

-¡Kaptan! ¡kaptan! Los escáneres muestran una actividad magnética inusual.

-¿Podemos localizar el origen?

-Esto es muy extraño, es casi como… como una trrmenta kaptan.

-¿Corre algún peligro la nave, señor Chekov?

-De momento no parece que nos encontremos en un peligro grave, sin embargo considero que sería algo prudente bajar un poco la velocidad.

-Enterado señor Sulu ¿capitán?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Jim. A tres meses de haber comenzado su misión de cinco años no se habían encontrado con ningún acontecimiento aparentemente digno de mención y siendo honestos que – el tiempo que no se ahogaba en el papeleo – comenzaba a aburrirse.

-Muy bien – comenzó a dar instrucciones – ya que la actividad magnética puede afectar los instrumentos ¡cambien las funciones a control manual y que todos permanezcan en sus puestos! Señor Spock, voy a guiar la el sistema yo mismo ¿cuento con su apoyo?

-Si conocer la respuesta a su interrogante no va a alterar sus acciones capitán, considero que no es realmente necesaria una respuesta de mi parte.

-Vamos Spock que no era necesario el discurso. ¿Scotty?

_-¿Sí capitán?_ – se escuchó la voz proveniente del comunicador.

-Confío en que mantendrá un ojo puesto en la estabilidad de los sistemas remotos.

_-A la orden, capitán._

-Bien, si todos están listos entonces…

No terminó la frase. Una sacudida violenta afectó al Enterprise sorprendiendo a toda la tripulación e incluso tirando a Spock, quien en ese momento se encontraba aun de pie a un lado de la silla de su capitán. Antes de que Jim tuviera tiempo de preguntar al vulcano si se encontraba bien un fuerte golpe resonó seguido de otra sacudida apenas y menos violenta que la anterior.

-¡Datos! – exigió Jim.

-¡Señor – bramó Sulu – atravesamos lo que parece ser un cinturón de asteroides!

-Desvíen la energía a los escudos.

-Energía dirigida al cien por ciento de los escudos… ¡ay!

Dos golpes más sacudieron a la tripulación.

-¿Qué pasa con los escudos? – exigió el primer oficial.

-Señor, la actividad magnética se ha incrementado… eso aunado a lo que parecen ser altas concentraciones de estática están provocando un fallo en el funcionamiento de los escudos.

Otro golpe aún más fuerte que los anteriores corroboró sus palabras.

-¡Opciones Chekov! ¿Podemos regresar?

Tres golpes seguidos y una maniobra evasiva de Kirk que los salvó de un cuarto impacto.

-Negativo, debido a la desorientación de los instrumentos en caso de intentar desviarnos corremos el peligro de adentrarnos más en esta "zona de impacto" en lugar de salir de ella.

De nueva cuenta el peso de la responsabilidad de las vidas de todos a borde del Enterprise cayó sobre Jim como una cascada de acero, él sin embargo se las ingenió para mantenerse cuerdo a pesar de los numerosos impactos que estallaban contra el casco del Enterprise.

-Bien señores, al parecer que tendremos que jugar a las carreras con obstáculos. ¡Chekov la vista fija en las pantallas de izquierda! ¡Sulu vigila la derecha! ¡Uhura encárgate de las vistas superiores! ¡Spock vigile debajo y no tengo que añadir que deben avisarme si se acerca cualquier cosa que pueda golpearnos! ¡Vamos!

Pese a que todos en la cubierta se encontraban incrédulos ante las instrucciones de su capitán comprendieron en un segundo que no tenían mejor opción que confiar en él y comenzaron – en varias ocasiones más de uno a la vez – a informar a Jim cada vez que algún cuerpo extraño se acercaba.

-Directo en 90°.

-A nosotros en 15°.

-A las 15 horas en 12°.

Sin perder de vista la pantalla que mostraba el camino que seguía la nave Jim ejecutaba cada movimiento con una precisión que habría asombrado al más exigente de los espectadores, pese a lo cual en lo que parecieron siglos – aunque en realidad no fueron más de doce minutos – fue imposible evitar numerosos golpes nuevos en la nave… la tensión no podría haber sido más patente en la cubierta principal cuando de la nada todo terminó.

-Nada aquí – informó Sulu con voz ronca.

-Sin peligro a la izquierda – agregó Chekov no menos impresionado.

-No hay nada – dijo Uhura sin terminar ella misma de creerlo.

-Nada aquí – concluyó Spock insoportablemente flemático para el momento que acababan de pasar.

Cuando Jim estuvo seguro de que tampoco por el frente iban a encontrarse con nuevos obstáculos soltó finalmente el aire que había estado conteniendo en una exhalación prolongada. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta del bello paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos: se trataba de un planeta muy similar a la Tierra– a pesar de que fácilmente quintuplicaba sus dimensiones –, había una gran masa de agua sobre la cual se distinguían agrupados lo que parecían ser varias islas y un continente irregular, a diferencia de la Tierra aquí sin embargo dichas masa de "tierra" eran de tonos verdosos, azules, rojizos, rosados e incluso morados, cafés y amarillos (aunque ocasionalmente se distinguían pequeñas franjas negras o plateadas entre dichos colores) y de alguna manera extraña el suave movimiento de rotación del planeta hacía ver como si en él desfilaran los colores del arcoíris.

Este no era el primer planeta que visitaba Kirk pero había algo en el lugar que le llamaba la atención de un modo que él jamás habría podido imaginar antes, era como sí…

_Jim_

…como sí…

_Jim_

…de pronto era como sí…

_Jim ven aquí._

-¿Capitán?

-¿Eh?

La voz monótona de Spock lo hizo distraerse de ese susurro en su mente y recordar su misión.

-Cierto – murmuró sorprendido de su propia distracción - ¿datos Chekov?

-Al parezer kaptan que la composición del planeta es sólida pese a que los instrumntos muestran una fuerte preszenzia de agua… la atmosfera podría decirse que es como la de la Tierra y hay seres orgánicos viviendo en la superficie. Se detectan un movimiento de rotación ligeramente más lento que el de la Tierra y también tres satélites orbitando alrededor, así mismo hay un desplazamiento de rotación presumiblemente alrededor de una estrella ubicada a algunos cientos de miles de kilómetros de aquí.

-Así que seres orgánicos. En ese caso… ¡Chekov mantennos a una distancia prudente para comenzar la exploración con los escáneres! ¡Sulu necesito que contactes con el área médica y los supervisores de personal sobre si ha habido lesionados debido al cinturón de asteroides y la disponibilidad del personal! ¡Spock contacta con Scotty y hagan una evaluación general de las condiciones de la nave!

Mientras hablaba sus ojos buscaban ansiosamente algo en el piso.

-Capitán – lo llamó Sulu de improviso – los instrumentos detectan una señal extraña... aparentemente es emitida de manera artificial.

-¿Una emisión artificial? Ponla en pantalla – exclamó Kirk resignándose a buscar hasta más tarde la manzana que había estado comiendo antes de que empezara el infierno y que entre tanto ajetreo se había perdido.

-No es una transmisión directa, es más bien… mejor escuchen.

Una extraña vibración enmarcada por el sonido distorsionado de electricidad estática se escuchó entonces en los altavoces de la cubierta principal, sin embargo, no se trataba de ningún código conocido para el capitán o la tripulación.

-¿Teniente Uhura?

Nadie en la cubierta hizo mención de que el tono de voz de Spock estaba un poco más alterado de lo habitual… por supuesto era del dominio público que Uhura había terminado su relación con el comandante un par de noches antes pero aún Kirk no había podido obtener un solo dato al respecto y tanto Uhura como Spock parecían haberse encasillado en el juego de lo "estrictamente profesional".

-No percibo ningún vocablo, señor.

-¿Se puede aclarar la señal? – pidió Kirk pensando en que quizá alejar la interferencia les permitiría obtener algo.

-Negativo… señor, parece ser que la señal no proviene como tal de la superficie del planeta.

-¿No? ¿entonces?

-Parece ser, que se trata de una frecuencia de onda originada en algún punto específico de la atmosfera del planeta.

Kirk meditó por un momento sus opciones. Evidentemente no tenía ganas de violar de nueva cuenta la primera directiva pero después de atravesar el infierno de lluvia de asteroides y teniendo posibilidad de encontrar una cultura lo suficientemente avanzada para haber construido ya satélites – suponiendo que eso es lo que emitía las señales – retroceder en el último paso no parecía ser una opción. Siendo así no iba a "interferir el desarrollo de una civilización"; aunque todo estaba en el manejo de los tecnicismos pero…

-Llévenos al punto de origen, Chekov… pero hágalo con precaución.

Obedientes a las instrucciones de Kirk todos atendieron las responsabilidades que les habían sido asignadas en tanto el joven ruso llevaba cuidadosamente al Enterprise hacía lo que parecía ser un satélite natural del planeta… no lo era.

La cubierta del Enterprise quedó muda de asombro cuando se descubrió ante ellos ni más ni menos que una inmensa plataforma de un material rojizo que flotaba a suficientes kilómetros de la superficie del planeta como para no ser atraída por su fuerza de gravedad.

-Parece ser, capitán, que en este planeta habitan seres tecnológicamente avanzados.

-Y, de acuerdo a los lineamientos de la Flota Estelar, si un planeta ya ha desarrollado tecnología espacial estamos autorizados a contactar con sus líderes y dar a conocer la existencia de la federación así como su objetivo unificador ¿cierto?

-Sí. Aunque de acuerdo al protocolo sugerido, lo correcto sería notificar en primer lugar a los altos mandos sobre este planeta y proceder a una jornada de investigación antes de hacer contacto directo.

-Usted siempre tiene que frenar mi entusiasmo ¿por qué es tan malo Spock?

-Capitán, lo que yo hago es simplemente recordar los reglamentos y estatutos que han regido…

-Sí, sí, ya entendí. Chekov haga contacto con la base de la flota.

Jim se sentó en su silla esperando ver en cualquier momento la cara de alguno de los almirantes, se sorprendió sin embargo cuando lo único que apareció en el monitor fue la imagen de líneas difusas.

-Lo siento, kaptan… parece ser que el campo de magnetismo y estática que inhabilito nuestros instrumentos antes rodea a todo el planeta y por lo visto eso evita que nuestra señal salga.

Kirk se puso pálido.

-¿Me estás diciendo que para salir de este planeta vamos a tener que atravesar ese campo minado _otra vez_?

-Y no sólo eso, capitán. Basado en los datos actuales debo suponer que va a ser físicamente imposible para nosotros solicitar o enviar cualquier tipo de información sobre nuestro estado actual a los miembros de la Federación… dicho coloquialmente estamos a nuestra suerte.

-Gracias por subirme los ánimos comandante, ahora si no le molesta…

_Ayúdame._

El mensaje sónico que aún se proyectaba en la cubierta vibró.

-¿Qué? – susurró Kirk.

-¿Capitán? – preguntó Spock extrañado.

Una nueva vibración en el sonido.

_Ayúdame, por favor._

-¿Escucharon eso? – preguntó Jim.

-¿La vibración? – se extrañó Uhura.

Una nueva vibración.

_Ayuda._

-¿No escucharon esa voz?

-¿Una voz, capitán?

-Sí…

_Por favor. Por favor ayúdame._

-… ahí está otra vez. – Kirk observó atónito al resto de sus amigos – No me digan… ¿ninguno de ustedes puede oírla?

En la cubierta se intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

-Dado lo estresante que ha resultado pilotear el Enterprise durante nuestra llegada a este punto del universo tal vez sería conveniente para usted pasar por un chequeo médico, capitán.

-¿Un chequeo? ¡Spock, no le permito…!

_Ayúdame._

-…ok, tal vez tengo que ver a Bones y decirle que me golpeé la cabeza.

Jim mismo se asustó al oírse hablar así pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Es decir, eso de escuchar voces que piden ayuda pero sin que nadie más las pueda oír no era algo cotidiano… no cuando estaba sobrio, al menos.

-Bien, señor Spock tiene el mando…

_¡AYÚDAME! ¡Por favor!_

La voz había llegado acompañada de un estridente aumento en la señal vibrante, pero esta vez Jim no fue el único en estremecerse hasta los huesos por lo desesperada que sonaba.

-Ok – susurró Kirk – creo que ya entendieron de lo que les hablaba ¿cierto?

-Afirmativo… al parecer capitán se trata de una señal de auxilio lanzada a través de…

-_¡Jim!_ – interrumpió la voz de Scotty a través del comunicador - _¿puedes decirme de donde rayos salió esa voz?_

Todos en la cubierta se estremecieron; por supuesto ellos estaban proyectando el sonido en su intento de descifrarlo, pero no había absolutamente ninguna razón por la que Scotty tendría que haberla oído estando en la sala de máquinas.

-Esto es extraño – rompió finalmente el silencio Sulu.

Jim Kirk estaba de acuerdo, pero en esa voz lo hacía querer encontrarla con desesperación.

-Chicos podemos comentar esto después… por ahora nos encontramos ante una llamada de auxilio y lo mejor que podemos hacer es atenderla. Fije las coordenadas del origen señor Sulu – un mal presentimiento lo atajó - ¿sirven los escudos?

-Lo hacen, señor.

-Bien, levanten los escudos y llévennos al origen de la señal ¡ahora!

Fiel a las instrucciones de su capitán el Enterprise se acercó a la extraña plataforma.

….

-Esto no es una plataforma espacial – gritó uno de los integrantes del grupo de exploración - ¡esto es una carnicería!

Y Kirk no pudo evitar darle la razón.

Por toda la habitación se encontraban regados miembros y el suelo estaba – por decir poco – totalmente empapado de sangre. Pocos eran los cadáveres que conservaban aun algo parecido a su forma original y gracias a ellos se pudo dar cuenta Jim de que el parecido físico entre la especie que habitaba este planeta y los humanos era tanto como el existente entre los humanos y los vulcanos. La sangre que escapaba de los cuerpos era de un rojizo un tanto obscuro e incluso algo pardo, o tal vez fuera esa la impresión que daba debido al material del que estaba construida la plataforma. Cualquiera que fuera la razón no era suficiente para tranquilizar un poco los nervios de los que observaban la escena con infinito pesar.

Jim estaba más que sólo impresionado. La señal que provenía de esa plataforma aun sonaba en los instrumentos del Enterprise, pero por más que la tripulación intentó hacer contacto con los emisores no obtuvieron respuesta; de ese modo Kirk se había decidido – sin entender él mismo por qué – a ignorar las recomendaciones del su primer oficial y encabezar un grupo de exploración hacía el interior de la plataforma, pero, ahora que eso estaba hecho ¿qué encontraban? ¡para su desesperación sólo un maldito cementerio lleno de cuerpos mutilados!

-Volvamos a la nave, capitán – susurró uno de sus escoltas sin poder ocultar los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo.

-Espere un momento más señor Guillonk, tal vez encontremos algo que nos explique esto.

El mismo Kirk no entendía el motivo de su actitud, sólo sabía que había algo ahí que lo llamaba con desesperación.

_Ayuda._

Esta vez la voz era menos clara… tan sólo un quejido lastimero; pero para Jim su propósito fue finalmente comprensible.

No explicó sus motivos para salir corriendo dejando atrás a los escoltas, ni para encontrar una fisura en uno de los muros y pasar a través de ella, ni para de las seis puertas que encontró frente a él precipitarse al interior de la tercera, ni para una vez dentro de una pequeña habitación llena de extraños aparatos buscar de inmediato detrás de uno de ellos.

Su expresión hasta ese momento aprensiva se suavizó de inmediato en cuanto encontró lo que buscaba.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – le preguntó a la pequeñita que se acurrucaba asustadiza contra la pared.

La chiquilla observó a Jim con dos hermosos – y aterrados – ojos azul turquesa cuando su expresión se suavizó también de manera extraña.

Jim sonrió y le tendió una mano a la pequeñita con la intención de ayudarla a salir de su escondite cuando sintió un fuerte golpe contra su hombro que lo hizo caer peligrosamente cerca de uno de los aparatos.

-No te atrevas a lastimarla – escuchó vibrar a una voz – o no vivirás para contarlo.

Kirk levantó la vista para encontrarse con una muy, muy bella mujer que lo miraba con ojos amenazadores. La fuerza que ella proyectaba era tal que por un momento estuvo tentado a retroceder, sin embargo, cuando la mujer ya iba a aterrizar otro golpe sobre él la niña salió de su escondite y abrazó la cintura de la mujer en un gesto tranquilizador.

-Sazzammmyirt – susurró la mujer enfocando ahora su atención completa en la pequeña niña – ¿qué es lo que dices? ¿podemos confiar en él? Sí, yo…

No terminó la frase sino que se desplomó en el suelo sin sentido con la niña arrodillándose a su lado con desesperación. Fue entonces cuando Kirk notó la sangre que resbalaba por todo su cuerpo. Kirk por supuesto no era médico pero todos en la flota estelar debían pasar un examen de primeros auxilios básicos, lo que le permitió correr hacía la mujer y buscar el origen de las lesiones… encontró para su sorpresa vendajes firmemente colocados sobre la ropa en gran parte de su cuerpo, no obstante marcas de sangre sobresalían a ellos.

-Resiste por favor – balbuceaba Kirk – ya estoy aquí… te escuché y vine a ayudarte…

-¿Capitán? – se escucharon a lo lejos las voces de los escoltas.

-Chicos ¡estoy aquí! Re…

_Tienen que irse._

-¿Qué?

Los movimientos de Kirk se detuvieron en seco.

_Hay una bomba… si no salen ahora todos morirán. Rápido Jim, tienen que irse._

-Capitán… ¿quiénes son ellas?

La llegada repentina de los escoltas alteró mucho a la pequeña, quién se refugió inmediatamente detrás de Kirk, él sin embargo concentró su atención en un asunto más urgente.

-¡Spock! – gritó a su comunicador – Spock ¿nos sigue?

-_Negativo capitán. Los escudos internos de la plataforma bloquean completamente los escáneres._

-Comprendido. Regresaremos al punto en que nos dejaron y desde ahí regrésennos a la nave de inmediato ¿correcto?

-Enterado capitán.

-Rápido – dijo Kirk esta vez a sus compañeros – salgamos de aquí.

Con un auténtico esfuerzo el capitán de la Enterprise levanto en sus brazos a la mujer que lo había atacado – notando en el proceso que el hombro había estado a poco de dislocarse – hizo un gesto a la niña para que lo siguiera y echó a correr hacía el sitio de la carnicería encabezando una marcha de escoltas desconcertados.

Cuando todos estuvieron de nueva cuenta a bordo del Enterprise de nueva cuenta se saltó las explicaciones y simplemente dio la orden de alejarse inmediatamente de la plataforma… la nave apenas se salvó de quedar atrapada en una aparatosa explosión.

Jim sin embargo no pudo menos que quedar en silencio y reflexionar por algunos minutos. Lo que en verdad le preocupaba es que no tenía la más mínima idea de si su principal preocupación debía ser la búsqueda de un medio que les permitiera abandonar ese extraño planeta, la exploración y búsqueda de respuestas en el mismo o la voz misteriosa que tanto gustaba de opinar sobre sus acciones.

…

-Gtrjkjflkfgjjgkjg Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd Sharrellythe Naigdnettedied Schvalltdz Kierkeneytd, hhrep ojfñjfdjjñfsldflalf Sazzammmyirt Sahlleyratd. ¿jkfdhhydrk glfkjsfljjigg ffffñsdkg?

-¿Teniente Uhura?

-Ella dice señor que su nombre es Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd Sharrellythe Naigdnettedied Schvalltdz Kierkeneytd y que la niña se llama Sazzammmyirt Sahlleyratd; también pregunta si hay algo más que deseemos cuestionarle.

-Pregúntele el nombre de este planeta.

-¿GHtyrkllleyretiyeid huiioñojjfddafgmh ghtryurrreeede?

El corazón de Jim latió con violencia acelerada porque él no sólo había escuchado los sonidos extraños producidos por Uhura y Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd, sino que además había sido capaz de _entenderlos._ Cosa que por cierto ni Spock ni cualquier otro miembro de la tripulación habían sido capaces de lograr.

-Inahiri.

Un sentimiento extraño se coló en esa sola palabra salida de los labios de la muchacha sin que Kirk fuera capaz de entender si se trataba de respeto, nostalgia o devoción.

-¿Gttyyyertydeir kfglkjfjg lañshgifghksadshfhdkhj?

-Ahora ella pregunta de dónde venimos – tradujo Uhura.

-Treeyydderowetryu inahiritas gttrtkkgjfgfhd uolhg guufygtrñjnfn ghodoys.

-Dice que no somos inahiritas y que de ser ghodoys ellas ya no estarían con vida.

-¿Gtrderdsggre grerttuu fresdfttgfsdf freeyeyd?

-Pregunta también por qué es que el capitán las trae aquí después de que ella lo agredió en la plataforma.

Jim sintió el impulso de reír al escuchar repetidas con tanta formalidad las preguntas que Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd lanzaba más bien como acusaciones, eso por otro lado no quiere decir que no tomaba a esa mujer con seriedad.

En ese momento todos se encontraban en el centro médico: Jim y Spock en sus uniformes de gala y con la postura más recta y firme que se les había visto en un muy buen tiempo teniendo a Uhura entre ambos, siete escoltas abrían un semicírculo alrededor de una de las banquillas y, en el centro de toda la atención había dos chicas. Una de ellas era Sazzammmyirt de cabello rubio verdoso, ojos purpúreos y piel morena; su estatura era más bien baja y la Juventus de sus facciones se conjuntaba con la inocencia en su mirada para hacer relucir que la pequeña apenas comenzaba su vida. Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd por su parte era de la estatura de Spock, de complexión delgada pero curvas bien definidas y ojos grises de mirada intensa; lo que más llamaba la atención sin embargo era su cabello: de un blanco tono de cal con un muy fino mechón del color rojizo de la sangre que bajaba desde la coronilla hasta la cadera por el perfil izquierdo.

Los ojos de la muchacha en duelo con los de Kirk le hicieron comprender al capitán que ella entendería lo que él dijera así como él había entendido cada una de sus palabras.

-¿No fuiste tú quién me llamó? – se decidió finalmente a preguntar y en respuesta Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd se estremeció sin comprender como es que podía entender lo que ese forastero le decía en su extraño idioma.


	2. KEYRATZADYA

-¿Fueron los ghodoys los que hicieron estallar la plataforma? – Kirk pronunció esa palabra extraña con un acento que a juzgar por la expresión de Uhura era más que terrible.

-Fresafjlasñ asdlñkgjkgjjl gklhuñlo…

-Fkhuytfreeyd hkjljjj dissssssñi eejkejjl jjjjjjyu serrdddf eookkkj – interrumpió Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd la traducción que Uhura comenzaba a hacer de las preguntas del capitán.

Uhura miró a la chica dejando caer por completo su cara de póquer y después desvió sus ojos hacía los de Kirk con una mezcla extraña de sorpresa y preocupación.

-¿Teniente? – cuestionó Spock ante la expresión contrariada de la xenolingüista.

-Ella dice… dice que entendió lo que el capitán preguntó.

La ceja de Spock se levantó pero ese fue – a diferencia del resto de los testigos de dicha declaración – el único gesto que traicionó su sorpresa.

-¿Usted entiende nuestro idioma Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd?

La chica no reaccionó ante la pregunta de Spock.

-No entiendes lo que ellos dicen en nuestro idioma ¿verdad? – preguntó Kirk casi en un susurro.

-No – respondió Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd en su propio idioma.

-Pero entiendes lo que digo yo.

-Evidentemente.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé… ¿cómo es que me entiendes tú? Esta mujer parece tener nociones vagas del idioma inahirita a pesar de su pésimo acento pero me atrevo a asegurar que es la única de entre todos ustedes.

-Sí, la teniente Uhura es muy buena con las lenguas.

-Aún no has respondido mi pregunta.

-Y tú no respondiste a ninguna de las mías.

En un gesto extraño la chica se encogió de hombros, Jim sin embargo tuvo la sensación de que había una gran inquietud agitándose debajo del gesto inocente y así mismo estuvo seguro de que Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd notaba su propia inquietud debajo de la fachada de capitán. Comenzaba a sentir que las cosas no llegarían a ningún lado cuando Sazzammmyirt se levantó y con gracia incomparable hizo ante Kirk una pequeña reverencia que hizo saltar del asiento a su compañera de una manera que casi provoca que les disparen a ambas… no es como si eso parecía tener importancia en ese momento.

-No suelo responderle a desconocidos – murmuró entonces Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiydcon voz entrecortada y sin despegar los ojos de la pequeña – pero creo que Sazzammmyirt confía en ti, y yo haré lo mismo.

Kirk se sintió sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de la chica pero de algún modo pensó que eso era algo bueno.

-Mi nombre es James Tiberius Kirk y soy el capitán de esta nave "Enterprise". Ella es la teniente Nyota Uhura y él es primer oficial comandante Spock – agregó señalando respectivamente a sus amigos –, todos los demás son también guardias de Enterprise: la señora Randall y los señores Rieves, Farwell, Leonard, Ray y Knight; ahora ya no somos desconocidos ¿cierto?

Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd observó a todos con una expresión un tanto irónica pero en su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Kirk ahora sintiendo como si toda la tensión desapareciera del ambiente.

-Sus nombres – respondió ella mordiéndose los labios – no estoy segura de poderlos pronunciar.

La declaración hecha en profunda seriedad no pudo menos que arrancar una risilla de los labios del capitán.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso _Jemis_? – preguntó Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd haciendo una mueca ante la manera que la última palabra rompía la musicalidad de su idioma.

-Es James – corrigió él con una sonrisa – pero no hay problema si no puedes pronunciarlo bien, es decir… francamente no estoy seguro de cómo se pronuncian correctamente sus nombres: ¿Keyrat-ssamy-yaryaid? ¿Sasammyir?

-Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiydy Sazzammmyirt – corrigió Uhura más que sólo un poco tensa.

La chica agradeció la corrección de Uhura con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sabes, esto no va a funcionar si no puedo ni siquiera pronunciar tu nombre… ¿tienes uno más fácil?

-Jim Kirk – respondió Jim sin pensarlo dos veces – pero Jim es más que suficiente para aspectos prácticos.

-Jim Kirk – repitió ella – sí, creo que es mejor. A mí puedes llamarme Keyratzadya ¿eso está bien o debo buscar algo más corto?

-¿Keyratzadya eh? Sí. Es un nombre pronunciable… y muy lindo, si se me permite decirlo.

Uhura y Spock ahogaron un suspiro ante la aparente incapacidad de Jim para abstenerse de coquetear.

-Sí, lo permito – respondió Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd con un ligero tono anaranjadizo coloreando sus mejillas – pero en lo que respecta a Sazzammmyirt tendrás que practicar la pronunciación… yo prometo conseguir pronunciar el nombre de la teniente Miyota Uxura ya que ella puede pronunciar el mío.

-En realidad prefiere que la llamen sólo teniente Uhura – intervino Jim sin dar a su amiga la oportunidad de replicar, aunque se veía en su gesto que no lo iba a contradecir – y estoy seguro de que pronunciar "Spock" no te será imposible.

El silencio volvió a caer entre ellos mientras Uhura se apresuró a informar rápidamente a Spock de los detalles perdidos en la conversación.

-Así que – volvió a hablar Kirk con excesivo tiento - ¿cómo es que estamos hablando?

Los ojos grises se fijaron en él con una intensidad que le habría obligado a apartar la mirada de no ser por la calidez que transmitían.

-Aquí en Inahiri se hablan 137 dialectos más un idioma común que sin embargo suele ser dominado sólo por los funcionarios de alto rango… hay la creencia de que cuando un inahirita encuentra a sus hychtiyll sus corazones podrán entenderse sin que importe que no comprendan los sonidos que abandonan sus labios… tú sin embargo no eres inahirita.

Jim gruñó de frustración inseguro de si debía preguntar primero por el origen e implicaciones de esa creencia, lo qué diablos era un "hychtiyll", cuestionar sobre la llamada de ayuda o regresar respecto a los que eran los "ghodoys" y por qué había explotado la plataforma en que encontró a Sazzammmyirt y Keyratzadya. Antes de que pudiera decidirse por un curso de acción un grito escapó de los labios de Sazzammmyirt, quién se aferró a la ropa de Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Sazzammmyirt? – Se preocupó Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd envolviendo a la chiquilla entre sus brazos – pequeña, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

La chiquilla levantó el rostro y lo que se leía en sus ojos era puro terror.

-¿Ellos vienen? – preguntó la mujer palideciendo.

Como respuesta Sazzammmyirt gritó y se escondió debajo de la mesa jalando la ropa de su compañera pidiendo que hiciese lo mismo, Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd sin embargo se puso en pie con la agilidad y elegancia de una pantera.

-Jim – caminó hacía el capitán sin hacer caso de la forma en que los guardias se tensaban de verla tan cerca de su líder – tenemos que irnos… escondernos antes de que ellos noten nuestra presencia o de lo contrario nos matarán.

-Espera, ¿ellos? ¿De quién hablas?

-Jim, por favor confía en mí si te digo que todos estamos en peligro.

-¿Qué clase de peligro?

-Jim ¡los ghodoys vienen! Y a ellos no va a importarles si ustedes son o no inahiritas, los matarán igual.

_Escúchala Jim. Ella tiene razón._

Kirk pasó de largo la voz misteriosa y sacó su comunicador.

-Atención: Sulu, Chekov, activen los escudos y preparen armas. Scotty ¿cómo están los sistemas?

-Las reparaciones de los sistemas que se dañaron durante nuestro paso por la zona de muerte no están concluidas pero el funcionamiento general es óptimo – escuchó la respuesta a través del comunicador.

-Bien, prepárense para mucho movimiento y esperen instrucciones.

Mientras Kirk hablaba Uhura había transmitido a Spock la advertencia de la chica y el primer oficial había comenzado a su vez a dar más órdenes. Para cuando Jim hizo ademan de regresar al puente en compañía de sus oficiales Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd sin embargo los siguió.

-No puedo decir que conozco tu nave – comenzó a hablar – pero dudo que puedas hacer algo contra los ghodoys… Jim ¡hay que escondernos!

-¿Escondernos?

En ese momento llegaron al puente de mando.

-Prepárense para maniobras evasivas – se escucharon las instrucciones de Spock – y que la energía de los escudos permanezca al máximo.

Para ese momento Kirk se acomodaba en su silla pero Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd insistió en seguirlo.

-Jim – murmuró en un tono ahora completamente empapado en la emoción – por favor escúchame: los ghodoys son muy fuertes; hicieron pedazos las mejores armas de defensa de nuestro ejército en cuestión de tzennez y son además incapaces de sentir lástima o piedad. Jim, si nos detectan no se detendrán hasta que todos los tripulantes de esta nave estén sin vida, créeme por favor.

No fue como capitán sino como persona que Kirk miró en la profundidad de los ojos de Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd y se dio cuenta de que había en ellos total sinceridad.

-Entonces ¿qué sugieres? – preguntó ignorando las miradas que se habían posado en ambos desde que la voz de la chica comenzó a sonar.

Keyratzadya miró el planeta con determinación.

-Desciende hasta las nubes y detente a exactamente 3700 zinnertz de la superficie del planeta… la corriente eléctrico-magnética que rodea nuestro sistema solar ¿los instrumentos de la nave funcionaron correctamente cuando atravesaron en ella?

-No.

-Excelente – a Kirk le llamó la atención la claridad con que se podía distinguir esa nota irónica en la voz de la chica – entonces confiemos en nuestros instintos… ¡ah!

La chica no fue la única en exclamar cuando los sistemas de alerta de la Enterprise comenzaron a sonar y una nave fue visible saliendo de entre la atmosfera del planeta. Aclárese en este punto que si había una palabra para describir esa nave esa palabra era _monstruosa_.

La forma en sí era un disco grueso que Spock calculó era de dimensiones 250% mayores al Enterprise, el color era negro opaco, en la parte superior había una estructura con múltiples "bocas" que bien podría apostarse eran cañones y en la parte inferior descansaban lo que parecías ser turbinas o algo por el estilo a juzgar por las estelas de energía que se notaban saliendo de ellas; la superficie general de la estructura no era lisa, sino que se distinguían algo muy similar a picos sólidos y agudos… Kirk estaba por preguntar lo qué diablos era esa cosa cuando de uno de los cañones salió una munición sólida que habría impactado justo en el puente de no ser porque al chocar con los escudos del Enterprise se rompió en mil pedazos, cada uno de los cuales estallaron a los pocos segundos amenazando con causar un grave daño si es que se presentaba la más mínima falla en el sistema de defensa.

-¿Esos son los ghodoys? – preguntó Kirk con agitación.

-Sí… pero olvida lo que dije, si tratamos de descender nos cazarán.

-¿Alguna otra sugerencia?

Los ojos de Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd se reunieron con los del capitán con una emoción indescifrable.

-¿Qué tan rápida es tu nave? – preguntó fríamente.

Kirk sonrió en respuesta.

-¿A dónde quiere ir, señorita?

-¡Al fffkuhgtrre con eso! ¡Llévanos al otro lado del planeta y hazlo ya!

-¡Señor Sulu, vamos justo al otro lado del planeta en warp! ¡Ya!

La nave ghodoy ya preparaba otro disparo cuando la Enterprise desapareció.

…..

-Inahiri siempre ha sido… desunificado hasta cierto punto; es decir, los territorios no se llevaban bien unos con otros.

-¿Territorios? – cuestionó Spock cuando Uhura terminó de traducir las palabras de Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd, quién sólo suspiró.

-Sí, los cinco territorios: el imperio gobernado por Andrsehtvra, los reinos de Freayt y Geryt gobernados por los reyes Vladbtre y Vldartennnytrayt, la khada gobernada por la triada de Brtyurrthyergty y la república de Ghylayt que gobierna el parlamento… eso claro sin contar a las provincias menores.

-¿A cuál de estos territorios pertenecen los ghodoys?

La chica se tensó viviblemente al escuchar traducida la pregunta.

-Los ghodoys vinieron de fuera… así como ustedes.

-¿De fuera? ¿Quieres decir…?

-¿Del espacio exterior? Sí. Nuestro sistema solar se encuentra rodeado de una zona de electromagnetismo y asteroides que nosotros llamamos Kyetryull y que dificulta el acceso a la atmósfera; por razones que hasta el momento no hemos podido determinar la intensidad de la interferencia se debilita hasta el punto de casi desvanecimiento cada tres punto nueve meses y es entonces cuando nosotros aprovechamos para lanzar las zondas de exploración, sin embargo…

Conforme avanzaba su explicación la voz de la chica calló.

-¿Entonces…? – aventuró Kirk con reservas.

-La última vez que el Kyetryull se desvaneció varias naves extrañas entraron a atmósfera de Inahiri. La emoción de descubrir la vida existente fuera de nuestro planeta se vio sin embargo empañada por los actos de violencia y genocidio llevados a cabo por las naves extraterrestres, las cuales atacaban a las distintas provincias y territorios por igual… en un principio nos defendimos bien y fuimos capaces incluso de derribar algunas de sus naves… en una de esas ocasiones capturamos vivo a un ghodoy y lo llevamos ante la sabia Zzzzmmlleytd, ella lo interrogó y nos dijo que el único propósito de ellos era destruir y conquistar… dijo que ahora la nave principal se encontraba incomunicada debido al Kyetryull pero que una vez que este se desvaneciera contactarían con su planeta natal y de él vendrían otros más fuertes que destruirían a nuestro líderes y una vez que la población estuviera dividida nos convertirían en sus esclavos haciéndonos adorarlos como dioses y obedecerlos sin mirar de frente hasta que la rutina y el tedio nos obliguen a aceptar este destino – guardó silencio un momento antes de continuar –. Desde el momento en que esa revelación fue hecha a nosotros hemos dedicado cada uno de nuestros esfuerzos a resistir a los invasores con el ideal de que es preferible perder la vida a ver robada nuestra libertad.

A pesar de que toda la información que Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd acababa de compartir con ellos era inquietante algo de consuelo le llegó a Kirk al saber que los dichosos ghodoys eran extraterrestres y que el pueble inahirita ya tenía nociones de tecnología espacial y, por tanto la primera directiva no se oponía a una interferencia directa para ayudarlos… siendo sinceros que ese fuego con el que hablaba la muchacha había atrapado por completo la admiración de más de uno de los presentes.

-Hablando de eso ¿cómo llegaron ustedes aquí? Aun no ha vuelto a desvanecerse el Kyetryull y la Enterprise parece demasiado grande como para ser maniobrada entre los asteroides – hablando así la chica miró el acantilado plenamente consciente de que la nave aludida se encontraba escondida entre las aguas blanquizcas.

-¿Maniobrar entre los asteroides? – preguntó Sulu no poco desconcertado.

-Sí, a pesar de los peligros de la zona hay naves lo suficientemente pequeñas y rápidas para ser maniobradas entre los asteroides utilizando instrumentos especiales que no se ven alterados por los campos de electromagnetismo… no es fácil por supuesto, pero el proyecto de exploración espacial depende en gran medida de las lecturas obtenidas de esas empresas y bueno, habemos pilotos lo suficientemente locos como para hacerlo así que…

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! – Dejó de traducir Uhura e interrumpió a Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd - ¿estás diciendo que tú has piloteado una nave por ese infierno de estática y rocas?

-Sí – respondió ella sin molestarse en ocultar el orgullo que la sorpresa de Uhura le causaba.

-Pero eso es… es…

-¿Impresionante? – cuestionó colocando su mano en la cintura e inclinándose brevemente.

-Bueno… sí.

-Gracias… pero hablando de eso… ¡tal vez sea el momento de que me digan quiénes son y qué están haciendo aquí!

Escuchando las palabras de la chica mayor Sazzammmyirt – que hasta ese momento se había entretenido garabateando en la arena rojiza – levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos curiosos en la tripulación principal del Enterprise.

-En realidad – comenzó Kirk – la respuesta no es tan… es una respuesta sencilla.

-Habla.

-La Enterprise es la nave insignia de la Flota Estelar – intervino Spock – y la Flota Estelar es una fuerza armada encargada de la exploración y sostén de la paz en el espacio a cargo de la Federación de Planetas Unidos.

-¿Algo un poco más simple? – cuestionó Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd.

-La Flota Estelar tiene la misión de explorar el universo – explicó Kirk – verás, desde el primer contacto de la Tierra con seres de otro planeta en 2063… - ¿cómo explicarle a esta chica la fecha? - …hace muchísimos años se forjó una alianza entre los vulcanos y los terrestres; se aliaron las tecnologías y se continuó explorando el universo. Cuando en la exploración la Flota se encuentra con mundos en que no se han alcanzado importantes avances tecnológicos su papel se limita a la observación pero cuando en cambio descubre seres tecnológicamente avanzados que dominan hasta un grado determinado las tecnologías aeroespaciales se les hace la invitación a unirse a la Flota Estelar como miembros oficiales.

-¿Qué sucede si no quieren unirse a la Flota Estelar? – preguntó la chica repentinamente a la defensiva.

-No tiene que pasar nada… es decir, la membrecía no es obligatoria.

-Pero unirse a la Flota tiene múltiples beneficios que van desde el intercambio tecnológico, comercial y cultural con otras civilizaciones hasta la protección en contra de las fuerzas invasoras.

Sazzammmyirt susurró algo al oído de su amiga.

-A Sazzammmyirt le preocupa saber cómo entienden ustedes a esas "fuerzas invasoras".

-Nos referimos a pueblos tecnológicamente avanzados que utilizan su tecnología para conquistar mundos ya habitados por seres sensibles.

-¿Cómo los ghodoys? – la chica se entusiasmó visiblemente ante la idea aunque no tardó mucho en ocultar su emoción.

-Ya que nunca antes de hoy habíamos escuchado de ellos esos "ghodoys" no son oficialmente reconocidos como enemigos de la Flota pero sus acciones ciertamente son reprobables.

Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd meditó la respuesta en silencio.

-Hablaste sobre la tecnología aeroespacial… nosotros en Inahiri ¿en qué categoría entramos en su dichosa clasificación?

Kirk y Spock intercambiaron una mirada.

-En realidad Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd Sharrellythe Naigdnettedied Schvalltdz Kierkeneytd que sus respuestas respecto a los adelantos tecnológicos de su planeta perfilan a Inahiri como apto para recibir una propuesta formal de adhesión a la Flota Estelar - fue la respuesta obtenida tras un pequeño debate.

Kirk casi se infartó al escuchar la perfección con que Uhura pronunciaba el nombre de la chica.

-Y si aceptáramos ¿nos ayudarían a enfrentar a los ghodoys?

-Las reglas de la Flota son claras y la civilización ghodoy es también poseedora de tecnología espacial por lo que el curso de acción lógico sería ofertar también a ellos con la posibilidad de formar parte de la Flota, haciendo puntualmente la aclaración de que dicha adhesión implicaría la suspensión inmediata de cualquier actividad bélica en contra de otros pueblos que sean miembros o se encuentren interesados en pertenecer a la Flota.

-Como en este caso lo sería Inahiri.

-Sería así única y exclusivamente cuando la Flota contacte oficialmente con los líderes de este planeta, y por supuesto si es que ellos muestran interés.

-Si llega a ser así ¿cuáles son las condiciones con las que debemos cumplir para ser parte de la Flota Estelar? Y aclaremos que hablo de tanto derechos como de obligaciones.

-Keyratzadya, si no es un inconveniente para usted tal vez sería mejor si exponemos personalmente nuestra causa a sus líderes... – Spock pareció dudar un momento antes de añadir – y también es importante que usted reevalúe sus opciones. Asumo basado en su agitación emocional que usted piensa que la Flota Estelar intervendrá a favor de Inahiri como protección contra la civilización ghodoy, pero lo que no está considerando al formular dicha hipótesis es que en este momento nosotros nos encontramos tan incomunicados de la base central de la Flota como lo están ellos de su propio planeta.

-Asunto que causalmente nos devuelve a mi propia pregunta: ¿cómo llegaron ustedes aquí?

-Te dije que es algo simple: estando en medio de un viaje de exploración nos encontramos atrapados en su zona Kyetryull y llegamos aquí.

-¡Espera un momento! ¿me estás diciendo que lograron maniobrar esa nave a través de la Kyetryull sin sufrir ningún daño?

-Eso de "sin sufrir ningún daño" es relativo… no tuvimos bajas ni sufrimos averíos irreparables pero ¡demonios si no salimos golpeados como el infierno!

-Pero están vivos – aclaró Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd esta vez sin tratar de disimular su incredulidad – aun muchos pilotos experimentados no podrían hacer algo así. ¡Jim… vaya, eres impresionante!

Un ligero rubor se extendió por las mejillas de Kirk para disgusto de Spock, quien simplemente se contentó con levantar una ceja para mostrar su inconformidad.

-Gracias por el cumplido. Ahora, ya respondimos a tu pregunta ¿sería mucho pedir algunas aclaraciones a cambio?

-Pregunta y lo sabrás.

Uhura parpadeó. ¿Era su imaginación o la postura de esa chica indicaba que estaba _coqueteando_ con Jim?

-En ese caso ¿cómo es qué tú y yo podemos entendernos?

La chica hizo un mohín.

-Esa era por cierto otra de mis dudas, aunque reconozco que he elaborado una hipótesis al respecto.

-Sí, recuerdo que lo hiciste, pero si tal vez fueras tan amable de explicar un poco más a fondo.

-Es sencillo, como en nuestro mundo se hablan tanta variedad de dialectos en muchas ocasiones la comunicación resulta imposible y, y como somos a fin de cuentas razas bélicas también los lazos de confianza son frágiles; hay sin embargo una vieja leyenda que dice que para cada persona siempre hay hychtiyll. "Hychtiyll" es una palabra de la lengua antigua que significa "enlace" o "destino" según la perspectiva, las circunstancias y la interpretación. De acuerdo a las palabras de la sabia "cuando encuentras tu hychtiyll las palabras que tus ancestros te han enseñado a pronunciar dejan de ser necesarias porque, lo mismo podrías hablarle en lengua antigua que en el idioma futuro… sus corazones para bien o para mal se entenderían".

La musicalidad de las palabras pronunciadas en el idioma de Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd envolvió la declaración con un auténtico toque de mística que hizo a Uhura abrir la boca de la impresión provocada por la armonía de los versos… Spock sin embargo se tensó tan imperceptiblemente que nadie pareció darse cuenta de su reacción.

-¿Piensas que tú y yo somos hychtiyll? – preguntó Kirk no poco impresionado.

-¿Francamente? La verdad es que no sé qué creer… repito que no confío en desconocidos pero tú nos salvaste a mí y a Sazzammmyirt de la explosión y confiaste en mí cuando sugerí escondernos en este sitio – una sonrisa curvó sus labios al mirar de nueva cuenta la masa de agua que escondía a la nave –, así que… bueno, supongo que realmente esa podría ser una opción.

-Sin ánimo de ofender pero ¿eso de ser hy-ch-ti-yll es algo bueno?

La tensión de Keyratzadya fue evidente.

-Krayn era hychtiyll de Vladbtre y fue el responsable directo de la muerte de todos aquellos a los que el ahora rey llegó a amar… Vladbtre y Vldartennnytrayt son sin embargo hychtiyll y sé que morirían sin duda el uno por el otro… ser el destino de alguien no significa que serás bueno para esa persona o que esa persona lo será para ti, sólo… sólo significa que inevitablemente las decisiones que tomes marcarán su vida y su vida estará siempre ligada a la tuya.

-¿Qué evidencia puede respaldar eso? – intervino Spock con ayuda de Uhura.

-La noción de hychtiyll provine de la antigua fe en Syoyll y su visión del universo como un telar en que cada uno de nosotros se entrelaza de maneras especificas y estáticas para conformar la totalidad; actualmente el parlamento de Ghylayt basa su vida y sus decisiones en la fe en Syoyll pero yo sirvo a Vladbtre y si bien hay muchos devotos en el reino prefiero creer que soy capaz de hacer mi propio destino… en fin, no es ni raro ni común encontrar a un hychtiyll en los diferentes reinos inahiritas pero siendo ustedes extraterrestres considero esto especialmente raro. Juega además a su favor que Jim me salvara de esa explosión.

-Volvamos a eso: ¿qué pasó en la plataforma?

Los ojos de Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd brillaron con emoción y fiereza.

-Esos fueron los ghodoys… la plataforma fue diseñada originalmente como un puesto de observación general y puerto de despegue de naves exploradoras, sin embargo debido a su cercanía con los límites del Kyetryull su estructura fue modificada con fuertes escudos que la convirtieron en un puesto de avanzada y resistencia cuando la invasión ghodoy comenzó… entre los escudos de blindaje y un escudo de camuflaje habíamos sido capaces de resistir hasta el momento pero de la nada tres naves se posicionaron estratégicamente sobre nuestros puntos más débiles cortando los sistemas de soporte de las armas defensivas, después de eso tropas de asalto fueron capaces de infiltrarse al interior de la estructura asesinando… - la voz de la chica se ahogó mientras su mano se apretaba en un puño – a fin de repelerlos organizamos la mejor resistencia que fuimos capaces pero ellos fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para vencernos y después lo único que podíamos hacer era tratar de ganar el tiempo suficiente como para evacuar a todos los que nos fueran posibles. Yo… yo caí inconsciente en medio de la lucha y dado que Sazzammmyirt siempre ha sabido encontrar buenos escondites asumo que los ghodoys abandonaron la plataforma creyendo que nos habían exterminado a todos y plantaron la bomba con la única intención de que no volviera a ser de utilidad para las fuerzas de resistencia.

-¿Por eso cuando llegamos el lugar estaba…?

-Sí.

La voz a la vez firme y llena de dolor de Keyratzadya hizo el silencio por algún tiempo hasta que Spock se atrevió a intervenir de nueva cuenta.

-Su precisión en cuanto al propósito de la plataforma y las heridas con la que usted fue encontrada Keyratzadya sugieren que su participación en los acontecimientos que menciona no fue pasiva.

Sonrisa brillante como respuesta.

-¿No lo mencioné antes? Correcto, fue mi error – cruzó levemente un pie detrás de otro y se inclinó apenas bajando la cabeza en una reverencia a la que la palabra "elegante" no llegaba a hacerle justicia – en fin, más vale ahora… ¡Bajo el nombre de Schvalltdz Kierkeneytd soy consejera al servicio del rey Vladbtre y cumplo a su vez con la función anexa de embajadora. Desde las antiguas guerras he servido fiel a mi propia convicción y tras ganar el sobrenombre de "Keyratzadya" en la batalla del desierto de arenas rojizas mi mano, mi vida y mi arma han sido puestas al servicio de mi señor. He jurado bajo el honor de mi origen Khyllarrt respeto y apoyo pero hoy me presento ante ustedes no con la ostentación de un cargo sino con el corazón cargado de inquebrantable fe en que en el momento que nuestro grito de guerra se levante será en nota de armonía y no de disonancia!

De nueva cuenta las palabras de Keyratzadya fueron armoniosas y musicales, pero ahora había algo más ahí: una profundidad de índole poderosa pero que de alguna manera se sentía ajena y trascendente en el tiempo y el espacio del mismo modo en que lo hace el brillo de las estrellas… Kirk entendió con un golpe de algo inidentificable que tal discurso debía ser de algún modo algo representativo del rango que la chica sostenía, una especie de equivalente del Juramento del Capitán o del juramento Hipocrático… así de sagrado y frágil.

-Asumo – susurró Spock rompiendo inconscientemente las reflexiones de Jim al tiempo que luchaba contra la emoción que en él mismo el discurso de la consejera habían despertado – que su rango la hace partícipe activa de las acciones de defensa contra la invasión ghodoy.

-Sí, como consejera parte de mis responsabilidades competen al diseño de estrategias de defensa y de ataque y contraataque; además de eso poseo experiencia militar y el hecho de que además he aprendido a pilotear por el Kyetryull son razones que mi señor ha encontrado suficientes para colocarme al frente de la respuesta contra la invasión. Hablando de eso tal vez lo mejor sería que todos aquí hablaran de una vez por todas con los líderes de los territorios; pronostico que eso será más placentero que esperar a que nos descubran los ghodoys.

-Eso sería lógico.

-Entonces no se diga más: tanto el Rey Vldartennnytrayt como mi señor Vladbtre se encuentran en un refugio subterráneo a varios días de camino de aquí. El viaje sería más rápido si pudiéramos utilizar el Enterprise pero su presencia no podría de dejar de ser notada por los ghodoys y no hay ninguna nave ligera de la que podamos disponer.

-Eso quiere decir – comenzó Kirk – que nosotros ¿tenemos que caminar por varios días bajo amenaza y alejados por completo de la Enterprise?

-También puedo traer al Rey Vladbtre aquí pero eso además de peligroso sería poco conveniente.

-En ese caso mejor comenzar a caminar, a menos qué… ¿cuándo volverá a desvanecerse el Kyetryull?

-Veintitrés días.

-¿Veintitrés días? ¿Mi nave va a permanecer jugando a los submarinos los próximos veintitrés días?

Keyratzadya hizo un mohín.

-No. Tal vez… - su mirada se perdió un poco en el horizonte – si no me equivoco esta noche habrá luna blanca sobre nosotros. Esa será la oportunidad perfecta para esconder la Enterprise… tal vez en las cuevas.

-Por lo visto conoces muy bien esta zona.

-No piensas que te habría conducido a un territorio desconocido en medio de una persecución ¿o sí?

-Supongo que tienes razón. En fin, esperemos la noche entonces.

La inahirita respondió con una sonrisa y Jim comenzó entonces a planificar todo: la misión tenía por así decirlo un carácter diplomático pero a su vez no se dejaban de la do la exploración y el peligro, pensando en todo eso decidió que Sulu, Scotty y Chekov debían quedar a cargo de la Enterprise (en los puestos respectivos de capitán y primer oficial los dos primeros) en tanto Bones, Uhura y Spock se prepararon para ir junto con él, Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd y Sazzammmyirt en busca de los líderes de Inahiri. La mente de Kirk sin embargo no dejaba de darle vueltas a una cuestión: aun suponiendo que Inahiri se uniera gustosamente a la federación ¿cómo podrán hacer frente la Enterprise y los inahiritas a los ghodoys hasta que la Flota enviase refuerzos? Y ¿qué pasaría con todos si los refuerzos de los ghodoys llegaban primero?

Sharrellythe Naigtnettedied


	3. SUBTERRANEOS

A pesar de la situación tan peligrosa que estaban viviendo Kirk no podía menos que admirarse de la belleza natural de Inahiri: caminando al borde de los acantilados las olas de agua blanquizca se estrellaba contra rocas de tonos pastel, en tanto entre arenas rojizas crecían múltiples plantas verdes y azulosas que entrelazaban sus ramificaciones formando arcos y sombras a cada paso que el grupo daba sobre la hierba parda. El cantar de lo que Spock suponía eran aves se escuchaba por todo el sitio con la armonía y ritmo de la música de orquesta, pero lo que en realidad llamaba la atención en medio de tanta belleza era la manera en que todo en conjunto parecía mecerse suave pero rápidamente, tal vez al ritmo del latir de un corazón humano.

_Jim._

El escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Kirk en definitiva no tenía nada que ver con el clima cálido que era más correspondiente con el de un desierto de vulcano que con una playa o selva.

-No se retrasen – habló Keyratzadya – si se pierden en esta zona sería demasiado peligroso.

Y mientras pronunciaba estas palabras señaló una hendidura en las rocas grises de la montaña a la que habían llegado y uno a uno todos se adentraron en ella. La obscuridad era tal que se vieron forzados a utilizar las linternas para avanzar sin tropiezos, Keyratzadya era quien abría la marcha seguida por Sazzammmyirt y Kirk, después de ellos avanzaban Uhura y Bones – muy callada ella y sin dejar de quejarse él – al tiempo que Spock cerraba la marcha con paso firme y estoico. De un momento a otro los pasillos irregulares se transformaron en una espaciosa antecámara cubierta totalmente por estructuras de cristales que destellaban como arcoíris cada vez que eran tocados por cualquier rayo de luz proyectando por todo el lugar lo que en palabras imprecisas podría haber sido comparado con "auroras boreales".

-¡Qué hermoso! – exclamó Uhura sin poder contenerse.

-La base de la resistencia Freayt estuvo aquí por muchos años y a veces, cuando los corazones sangraban de pesar al llevar la cuenta de los amigos caídos, la vista de estos cristales es lo que impulsaba a los guerreros a levantarse nuevamente.

Mientras hablaba Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd se dirigió a una de las paredes de la antecámara e inclinándose brevemente sobre una formación de cristales dorados obtuvo de atrás de ellos varias piezas de tela que entregó inmediatamente a Kirk.

-Jim, será mejor que se cubran bien… los subterráneos son muy fríos.

Al tenerlas en manos Jim descubrió que lo que la inahirita les había dado eran varias túnicas asombrosamente similares a las de corte vulcano que a pesar de ser de tela ligera en cuanto se envolvió en ella resultó ser cálida y reconfortante.

-Gracias.

Jim comenzó a repartir las túnicas entre sus amigos pero cuando llegó a Spock se percató por primera vez de que el vulcano temblaba ligeramente pero sin control.

-Spock – se alarmó - ¡estás helado!

-Es algo lógico debido al descenso que la temperatura de este lugar presenta con respecto a la temperatura promedio de la superficie del planeta. Sin embargo capitán usted no debe preocuparse por eso ya que al parecer la ropa brindada por la consejera Keyratzadya será suficiente para proteger mi anatomía.

-Los subterráneos serán más helados a lo menos hasta que lleguemos a las construcciones… sin que esto suene a ofensa tal vez sería mejor si el comandante Spock regresa al Enterprise.

Uhura tradujo las palabras de la mujer siendo respondida de inmediato por Spock.

-Agradezco la preocupación consejera pero es el deber de un primer oficial velar por la integridad de su capitán. Además, como ya lo mencioné con la ropa que usted nos ha proporcionado será suficiente para mantener mi calor corporal.

Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd asintió sin protestar pero extendió sobre el suelo algunas mantas.

-De momento lo mejor que podemos hacer es descansar: el sol en esta parte del planeta cansa demasiado y se necesita mucha energía para atravesar las cámaras subterráneas, además la noche está por caer y las temperaturas bajarán más y es mejor estar aquí que allá abajo… por cierto ¿alguien aquí tiene problemas con las alturas?

En cuanto Uhura hizo la traducción Bones miró a Jim dejando bastante claro que sus intenciones apenas y comenzaban con las palabras "torturar hasta la muerte".

…..

_-¿Sabes por qué te salvé? ¿Por qué no podía dejarte morir?_

_Lo que latía en su pecho era un dolor sordo que sin embargo calaba tan profundamente como el conocimiento de la inminente destrucción de Vulcano._

_-Porque eres mi amigo._

_La mirada que cruzó por el rostro de esa persona era tan transparente que aún él fue capaz de leer a través de ella._

"_Lo eres" le decía sin palabras "no importa, puedo conformarme con sólo eso si te quedas aquí"._

_Y entonces, mientras las palabras que no se había atrevido a decir se agolpaban en un estrujo del corazón toda luz escapó de esos ojos azules dejando en claro que también las estrellas se habían apagado._

Spock se despertó sin el sobresalto que normalmente seguiría a una pesadilla como aquella; de haber sido humano su frente habría aparecido perlada en sudor pero siendo vulcano su fisonomía se negaba a soltar la más mínima partícula de agua, no por eso el frío que sentía por dentro era más suave.

Después de experimentar una emoción tan violenta un instinto profundo le invitaba a correr o gritar; el firme control de su lógica le impidió hacerlo y en lugar de eso se quedó tan quieto como una estatua... permaneció así un buen rato escuchando el sonido de las respiraciones regulares de los otros habitantes de la cámara. A pocos metros de distancia Keyratzadya habíase quedado dormida recargada contra una roca y Sazzammmyirt se acurrucaba a su alrededor en una especie de abrazo desesperado, en tanto Uhura – que entre el frío y el cansancio parecía haber olvidado que las dos chicas le eran unas completas desconocidas – dormía plácidamente en su regazo, pero eso sí, las tres lo más cerca posible y envueltas en sus cálidas ropas.

Spock pensó que él realmente no estaba en una posición menos comprometedora cuando un suspiro inusualmente prolongado del doctor McCoy se estrelló contra su oído; de nueva cuenta si Spock mismo ahogó un suspiro fue por la dominación que su naturaleza vulcana ejercía sobre su parte humana, aunque viéndolo bien que ningún vulcano consentiría fácilmente esta situación: su cabeza apoyada cómodamente sobre el pecho del capitán, que a su vez estaba tan pegado al doctor que de abrazarse sin duda que no habría diferencia – salvo por el hecho de que a él en lo particular le habría parecido inadecuado para el doctor McCoy tratar de abrazar al capitán cuando este estaba inconsciente y no podía autorizar dicho contacto – y hay que decirlo: Spock no estaba en una digna posición ahí acurrucado entre las ropas brindadas por la consejera y el cuerpo de Kirk. Por supuesto él había insistido en que los humanos respetaran su espacio personal pero los temblores inconscientes de su cuerpo lo habían delatado y el capitán prácticamente le había ordenado a dormir con ellos, cuando Spock trató de protestar su contestación fue una auténtica reprimenda por parte de McCoy y aceptó la oferta a regañadientes aunque secretamente agradecido de no tener que hacer frente a ese frío tan ajeno al clima vulcano.

Debajo de él Kirk se acomodó ligeramente y con el movimiento Spock volvió a salir de sus cavilaciones. Al levantar la cabeza para dar al capitán el espacio para que se acomodara libremente se encontró a sí mismo mirando el rostro del joven con absorción total, notando las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban entre las cejas cuando algo en su descansar parecía disgustarle y también la forma en que aún en el inconsciente su expresividad natural le hacía fruncir el ceño.

La escena del núcleo warp volvió a tomar forma en su mente.

_¿Sabes por qué volví por ti?_

_Porque eres mi amigo._

Y Jim se había mostrado conforme con eso, pero por supuesto que él no comprendía que en la cultura vulcana "amigo" era una palabra que significaba algo muy diferente que el significado que los humanos le atribuían.

Oh, pero no iba a ser Spock quien se lo dijera… no. Porque James Tiberius Kirk – el más joven y grande capitán de la Flota Estelar – viviría muchos años más, Spock se aseguraría de eso al precio que fuera, sin importar que para lograrlo tuviera que enfrentar a cien Neros o mil Khans – más allá de las remotas posibilidades de que tantas versiones de dichos personajes fueran a encontrarse con ellos –, él lo haría. Lo haría para proteger al que era su amigo, su hermano, su…

Un destello de rabia cruzó por la mente de Spock cuando con un nuevo movimiento su Jim se apegó 0,273 cm más al cuerpo del doctor McCoy.

Esta vez sí que suspiró reprendiéndose a sí mismo por la volatilidad y falta de lógica en sus emociones. Era lógico que el capitán quisiera estar más cerca del doctor McCoy, después de todo hacía un frío terrible y ellos eran amigos muy cercanos.

Pero Spock no era del todo humano y su lado vulcano tenía como su naturaleza lo dictaba una muy, muy fuerte posesividad.

"Lo siento Jim" pensó con amargura "pero yo… no estoy del todo seguro de que pueda ser sólo tu amigo".

Aunque no tenía realmente otra opción. No si quería seguir estando lo suficientemente cerca de Jim; después de todo, ellos se habían acercado mucho y Spock no iba a perder esa cercanía sólo por demandar más de lo que debía recibir.

…..

_Jim._

_-¿Quién está ahí?_

_Jim._

_-¿Qué… qué pasa?_

_¡Jim!_

_-Quien quiera que sea ¡salga!_

_Todo a su alrededor era una mezcla indescriptible de luz y obscuridad pero de la nada la luz comenzó a reunirse y materializarse en una figura humanoide que encaró a Jim._

_El capitán no pudo sino perder el aliento: era una mujer hermosa, cabello corto negro como una noche de luna nueva, de piel pálida como el marfil, ojos dorados pero fluidos como miel, sonrisa en labios finos y ojos de un tono acuoso que más bien parecían por su profundidad corresponder con algún inmenso mar._

_-Jim – susurró la mujer y ahora Jim se dio cuenta de que esa extraña voz que lo había llamado en ocasiones anteriores le pertenecía._

_-Tú… - de pronto las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta._

_-Desearía hablar unas cuantas palabras más contigo – admitió la mujer con una sonrisa – pero no tenemos tiempo para eso ¿coincides conmigo Sharrellythe?_

_De la nada Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd se materializó entre ellos, aunque por la mirada en su rostro Kirk adivinó que ella se encontraba tan sorprendida como él por ese hecho. Antes de que el capitán de la Enterprise tuviera tiempo de preguntar cualquier cosa los ojos de Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd se fijaron en la mujer de cabello negro y con una agilidad asombrosa se colocó en la misma posición reverencial con la que había presentado su título a la tripulación del Enterprise._

_-Sabia Zzzzmmlleytd – susurró con profundo respeto._

_-Hola Keyratzadya – respondió la aludida sin siquiera parpadear – ha pasado ya un buen tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿verdad?_

_La sabia Zzzzmmlleytd sonrió y de pronto todo el espacio pareció llorar de alegría._

_-Sabia, yo…_

_-Por lo visto el capitán Kirk y tú han logrado comprenderse a la perfección ¿verdad?_

_Los ojos de Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd se abrieron con sorpresa._

_-¿Qué? Usted…_

_-Yo te advertí sobre la bomba, Jim – murmuró la mujer de cabello negro dirigiéndose ahora al capitán – y también fui yo quien te alertó de la presencia de Keyratzadya y Sahlleyratd en la plataforma de combate._

_-Pero… - Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd estaba más allá de las palabras pero la sabia Zzzzmmlleytd caminó en dirección de Kirk hasta tomar su rostro suavemente entre sus manos. El capitán estaba simple y sencillamente demasiado impresionado para intentar cualquier resistencia._

_-Gracias por ayudarlas, Jim. Comprendo que mereces una explicación, pero entiende por favor que este que considero mi mundo está en un inminente peligro y cada segundo que corre es clave para darle una oportunidad de supervivencia… tú y yo hablaremos cuando nos encontremos frente a frente ¿eso está bien para ti?_

_Por más que Kirk tenía deseos de protestar había algo en la forma en que la sabia lo miraba que simplemente no lo dejaba emitir queja de ningún tipo._

_-Jim – rio ella en respuesta – eres un gran hombre._

_Un armonioso silencio se extendió entre ellos por algunos minutos, después de eso la sabia se acercó de nueva cuenta a Keyratzadya._

_- Sharrellythe, debes utilizar los cristales de fuego azul. Confía en mí._

_-Los cristales de fuego azul – repitió la chica con voz temblorosa._

_-Hoy será el día, es así de simple._

_-Pero…_

_-Oh, tranquila. Podrás hacerlo. Ahora concéntrate en regresar a Vladbtre, te extraña. En cuanto a ti Jim… no dejes de creer; sé que tu vida no ha sido fácil pero, aun cuando no terminas de darte cuenta eres muy amado por las personas que te rodean. Sólo no dejes pasar la oportunidad de decirles que les correspondes en todos los sentidos ¿me entiendes?_

_-Yo…_

_-Descuida cariño, tocaremos el tema en su momento, pero hasta entonces lo mejor es que ambos olviden que me vieron…_

_-Pero, sabia Zzzzmmlleytd…_

_-…hasta entonces lo único en que deben poner atención es en utilizar los cristales…_

_-Pero…_

_-…y en recordar amar a quien los ama ¿quedó claro que eso va para ambos?_

_No obtuvo respuesta._

_-En fin – declaró con una sonrisa – ya se darán cuenta. Hasta pronto._

_Hasta pronto. Hasta pronto. Hasta pronto._

_La voz se desvaneció como un eco fantasmal en la lejanía…_

-¿Jim estás bien?

-¿Capitán?

Jim abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver los rostros preocupados de sus amigos… curiosamente se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado pese a que no recordaba siquiera el momento en que se despertó.

Lo que sí recordaba es que había algo que tenía que hacer, y para cumplir con esa misión buscó en la cámara un rostro familiar.

- Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd – pronunció por primera vez cuando los ojos de la chica cumplieron con los suyos.

-¿Sí, Jim?

-¿Qué son los cristales de fuego azul?

La inahirita se estremeció.

-Una vieja leyenda que se supone que cierto tipo de cristales sólo pueden ser vistos una vez cada seiscientos años… los veremos dentro de poco pero ¿cómo sabes tú sobre eso?

-Yo… no lo sé. ¿Cómo sabes tú que veremos esos cristales dentro de poco?

Un nuevo estremecimiento.

-No tengo idea… supongo, que alguien me lo dijo.

No hubo tiempo de buscar un argumento que debatiera eso: sin previo aviso un rayo de luz cayó sobre un conjunto de cristales y estos comenzaron a brillar con intensidad y una especie de vibración que los hacía parecer estar envueltos en llamas a pesar del color azul turquesa que su luz emitía.

-Estos son los cristales de fuego azul – susurró casi sin aliento – y ahora…

Conforme el brillo en los cristales comenzó a disminuir Keyratzadya no terminó la frase sino que más bien corrió hacía ellos en frenesí, sacó de entre sus ropas un objeto que a Kirk le pareció una especie de bastón y golpeó el cristal, que aun totalmente despedazado no dejó de emitir su extraña luz.

Con una sonrisa en los labios Sazzammmyirt se acercó y recogió varios fragmentos del cristal que de inmediato comenzó a repartir con gentileza entre la tripulación del Enterprise; Keyratzadya a sí misma recogió un pequeño trozo de cristal con ligero temblor en las manos.

-¿Cuál es la explicación de este acto ilógico? – preguntó Spock mirando a la inahirita pero dispuesto a esperar a que Uhura realizará la traducción.

-Romper el cristal mientras brilla ayuda a favorecer la comunicación.

Spock y Uhura se congelaron y Bones soltó una maldición, en tanto Sazzammmyirt los miró a todos con una expresión que bien podría ser calificada de "condescendiente".

Después de eso se hizo el silencio.

-¿Qué…? – comenzó a balbucear Kirk.

-Es simple, Jim – habló Keyratzadya con voz congelada – la leyenda dice que aquellos que reciben un fragmento de un cristal de fuego azul podrán siempre entender a aquellos que posean un fragmento procedente del mismo cristal… por eso… por eso ahora tus compañeros me entienden y por eso ahora yo también entiendo lo que ellos dicen.

Sazzammmyirt asintió a las palabras de su compañera con una sonrisa.

Y el choque inicial fue sustituido por toda una ronda de preguntas y respuestas durante la cual los levantamientos de ceja de Spock, las maldiciones de Bones y los comentarios sarcásticos de Jim y Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd – ambos por igual – no dejaron de hacerse presentes.

Después de algún rato todos comenzaron a sentir que la temperatura del lugar aumentaba y fue entonces cuando Uhura recomendó dejar la charla para más tarde y bajar a los "subterráneos". Su propuesta recibió la aprobación general y después de tomar un abundante desayuno todos caminaban en fila india por el descenso irregular.

-Supongo que al menos va a ser agradable no ser el único que te entiende – comentó Jim después de un rato.

-Sí, la razón de que yo misma he aprendido tantos idiomas es que como embajadora siempre odié depender de los traductores… sin ofender teniente Uhura.

-Sin problema – anunció la Xenilingüísta.

-Gracias… será mejor que nos apresuremos; en lo personal detesto el frío.

Spock no anunció en voz alta que estaba completamente de acuerdo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomará llegar al sitio donde se encuentra el rey Vladbtre?

-Dos o tres días según se presten las circunstancias.

-¿Y después qué? Ya Spock te explicó que todos los líderes del planeta deben aceptar la adición a la federación para que podamos hacer algo, sé que piensas que el rey Vladbtre va a dar el visto bueno pero ¿has considerado la posibilidad de que él o algún otro de los gobernantes se nieguen?

-Sí, pero tengo fe de que en todo caso ustedes puedan intervenir a nuestro favor.

-Lamento decírselo consejera Keyratzadya pero la primera directiva de la Flota Estelar nos prohíbe terminantemente intervenir directamente sobre el desarrollo de un planeta ajeno a la federación… en lo referente a la interferencia de la civilización ghodoy podemos tomar cartas con autorización de los almirantes de la Flota, pero hasta ahí.

-Por supuesto no espero que ganen una guerra que es nuestra, pero a estas alturas los ghodoys los atacaron también a ustedes sin detenerse por el hecho de que ustedes pertenecen a la Federación… además, siempre y cuando eso no atente contra la soberanía de nuestros territorios sé que los líderes estarán de acuerdo.

-Para eso consejera, sería necesario hablar efectivamente con todos, además también hay ciertas condiciones que los planetas interesados en pertenecer a la Federación deben cubrir antes de que su pertenencia se acepte.

-Ya habían dicho eso antes, mejor comienza a cantar.

-Consejera, no encuentro una razón para utilizar en el tratamiento de esta situación una expresión artística que requiere además de preparación específica…

-Spock, sólo tienes que continuar con lo que estabas diciendo.

Jim suspiró y se adelantó junto a la chica.

Keyratzadya: los planetas interesados en pertenecer a la Federación deben tener gobiernos pacíficos, garantías individuales que protejan a toda la población y ningún tipo de esclavitud o explotación sobre los seres inteligentes. ¿Pueden cumplir con eso?

-Ahora sí, sin problema.

-¿Ahora?

-¿Pusiste atención en lo que dije antes? La paz se logró hace muy poco, aunque ahora bajo el ataque de los ghodoys debo decir que la población está más unida que nunca.

-Eso es bueno.

-¿Otra condición?

-Dadas las circunstancias eso es lo principal.

-Bien, la carta de derechos y obligaciones sólo vas a leérsela a los gobernantes, eso ya quedó claro. Ahora debemos darnos prisa.

-¿Hay algún peligro potencial que debamos conocer? – preguntó Spock levantando una ceja.

-Mmm… no. A menos que alguna tropa de avanzada ghodoy o que algún bandido hayan encontrado la manera de accesar a este túnel en particular, la marcha debe ser del todo tranquila.

Y el tiempo quiso darle la razón a Keyratzadya haciendo que todos se envolvieran en una conversación tranquila que comenzó con un relato más detallado de las investigaciones que los inahiritas realizaban sobre el Kyetryull – que hizo a Kirk pensar que la Federación aceptaría sin duda la adhesión de Inahiri con tal de tener acceso a los instrumentos que esa chica les decía que habían desarrollado para no sólo navegar en condiciones tan extremas como la de esa "zona de la muerte" sino además aprovechar la estática y las fuerzas magnéticas como fuentes de energía – y poco a poco se fue desviando hasta hablar del equipamiento bélico de las naves ghodoys, el equipamiento militar de la Enterprise, las investigaciones, equipo armamentístico y capacidad médica de la misma, la situación política de la Flota Estelar y la historia y concesiones de la Federación – todo en ese orden –. Para cuando Bones finalmente se atrevió a preguntar a qué hora podían hacer un alto para comer Jim estaba seguro de que habían pasado a lo menos ocho horas desde que se adentraron en los subterráneos.

Ya el equipo comenzaba a desempacar sus provisiones y Jim aprovechó para preguntar a Keyratzadya sobre los "bandidos" que había mencionado antes.

-En ninguno de los territorios faltan los ladrones o mercenarios que por poner sus garras sobre una miseria de monedas son capaces de lo que sea – respondió ella frunciendo el ceño –. Son idiotas: ni siquiera se han dado cuenta que en este momento derrotar a los ghodoys es más importante que defender cualquier tipo de codicia y con tal de sobrevivir hay quienes pierden hasta su honor.

-¿Es el honor muy importante para ustedes? – Uhura lanzó la pregunta en tono respetuoso. Sabía previamente por sus interacciones en otras misiones que cuestionar las creencias de una civilización no era algo recomendable, pero a veces no había otras opciones para llegar a comprender su cultura.

-¿Qué es lo que tú entiendes por honor? – preguntó Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd sorprendiendo no sólo a Uhura sino también al resto de la tripulación del Enterprise.

-El honor es la cualidad moral que lleva al cumplimiento de los propios deberes respecto del prójimo y de uno mismo – comenzó a responder Spock – se entiende también como la gloria o buena reputación que sigue a la virtud, al mérito o a las acciones heroicas, la cual en algunas civilizaciones trasciende a las familias, personas y acciones mismas de quien se la granjea. También es el obsequio, aplauso o agasajo que se tributa a alguien o el acto por el que alguien se siente enaltecido. Otra definición es la de concesión que se hace en favor de alguien para que use el título y preeminencias de un cargo o empleo como si realmente lo tuviera, aunque le falte el ejercicio y no goce gajes algunos.

-Esa es una definición muy completa – aprobó la chica pretendiendo no hacer caso de cómo McCoy rodaba los ojos ante la aparente afición de Spock por citar las definiciones completas de los diccionarios – pero la definición que tenemos aquí en Inahiri es muy diferente.

-¿Cuál podría ser esa definición? – se interesó Kirk utilizando de nueva cuenta ese tono "seductor" que hizo a Keyratzadya sonreír, a Bones y Uhura fastidiarse y a Spock obligarse a fingir que no lo había notado.

-Para nosotros el honor es la lealtad – exclamó la chica dejando su sonrisa caer de modo imperceptible y fijando los ojos en un punto muerto.

-¿Lealtad? ¿Lealtad a qué?

Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd miró al capitán como si no pudiera comprender su pregunta.

-Es muy natural que no te entiendan – intervino de pronto una voz dulce y profunda que sin embargo parecía brillar por su alegría e inocencia – después de todo, ellos no entienden la "lealtad" del mismo modo que nosotros.

Todos los presentes se fijaron profundamente en Sazzammmyirt ya que era la primera vez que la pequeña intervenía directamente en la conversación.

-Sazzammmyirt…

-Sí Sharrellythe ¿no lo ves? Los lazos que los definen son tan diferentes de los que forjamos nosotros… pero son intensos; intensos y profundos.

-Yo…

-No te preocupes, nadie aquí va a traicionarnos… por cierto, Jim – miró a Kirk con una sonrisa discreta – aquí en Inahiri el lazo más sagrado que existe es el de la lealtad porque es algo que nadie puede forzar, de esa manera nosotros estamos dispuestos a dar lo que sea por aquella o aquellas personas a las que somos leales.

-Sazzammmyirt es hija del rey Vldartennnytrayt – explicó Keyratzadya – y la lealtad es el principal valor en el reino de Geryt tanto en el pueblo como en el palacio.

-Pero…

-No esperes entenderlo tan fácilmente, es decir, comprendo que para ustedes es complicado pero, aquí entendemos la lealtad como el más profundo respeto… en general cada quien se preocupa sólo por sus propios intereses a menos que haya familiares de por medio, pero fuera de la familia directa es difícil para nosotros respetar a alguien ya que nuestra naturaleza es muy rebelde. No importa como lo haga, si alguien se gana tu respeto no por eso obtiene también tu lealtad, pero sin duda es un paso más cerca.

-Y nosotros ¿tenemos su respeto? – preguntó Kirk mirando alternativamente a las dos inahiritas.

-Sí – respondió Keyratzadya sin dudar.

-Sí – sonrió Sazzammmyirt – por eso yo voy a hablar a favor de ustedes ante mi padre… tal vez los invasores han debilitado nuestro poder pero aún podemos ayudarlos; por lo menos para poner en seguro a la tripulación de la Enterprise.

-Gracias – exclamó Jim de corazón.

-Por el contrario Jim, tú fuiste quién nos salvó la vida.

-Por ahora – intervino Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd – es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

…

-¡Padre!

-¡Sazzammmyirt!

Las dos voces resonaron melodiosas bailando una y otra vez gracias al eco de la habitación mientras las personas que habían proferido estos gritos se abrazan con fuerza la una a la otra dejando a sus ojos derramar lágrimas de alegría.

-Mi pequeña… tuve tanto miedo.

El que así hablaba era un hombre alto y de marcados músculos; los ojos que el llanto mantenía empapados eran exactamente del mismo tono hermoso de Sazzammmyirt pero el resto de sus facciones eran más felinas. El cabello rubio le caía por la espalda recogido en una elegante coleta que llegaba apenas y por debajo de los hombros y la piel era de un tono casi cetrino.

-Padre – fue lo único que pudo repetir la niña con voz temblorosa.

-Es una gran alegría volver a verla princesa Sazzammmyirt – intervino entonces un hombre bien diferente del rey Vldartennnytrayt: de cabello largo y blanquecino cayendo casi hasta sus rodillas, piel blanca del color del papel, ojos de un azul pálido pero innegablemente bellos y rostro de facciones finas que bien podían ser comparadas con las del elfo de alguna leyenda.

Al ver a ese personaje la postura de Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd adoptó la solemnidad de la reverencia.

-Mi señor Vladbtre – susurró haciendo lo posible por ocultar el alivio que adoptaba su voz.

Los ojos azules del hombre se posaron en la muchacha permitiéndose transmitir un gran afecto mientras él relajaba su postura. Un segundo después también él adoptó la misma postura reverencial haciendo a la mujer joven que estaba sentada tras él – y franqueada por a lo menos media docena de guardias de porte recio y ceño severo – fruncir el ceño en inconformidad.

-Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd – exclamó Vladbtre con una voz tan clara y profunda que casi parecía cantar el nombre de la chica – es… estoy feliz de que estés bien. Confieso que me preocupé cuando supe que la plataforma central estalló y aunque Zzzzmmlleytd me aseguró que estabas bien no he dejado de preguntarme por tu suerte.

-Estoy bien, mi señor.

-¡Qué bueno! Por casualidad ¿no vas a presentarme a tus amigos?

Keyratzadya recordó entonces que los altos oficiales del Enterprise estaban en pie detrás de ella y cayó de rodillas ante el hombre de cabello blanco.

-Mi señor Vladbtre, rey de Freayt y gran guerrero que conquistó el sobrenombre de Krisssnnkn durante la guerra de unificación… me presento hoy humildemente como su consejera Keyratzadya y presento ante sus ojos al capitán James Kirk, el comandante Spock, el doctor Leonard McCoy y la teniente Nyota Uhura después de que han sido ellos los que salvaron mi vida y también la de la princesa Sahlleyratd. Ellos como los ghodoys vienen del espacio encontrado más allá del Kyetryull pero, a diferencia de nuestros enemigos no viene aquí a destruir sino más bien desean una sociedad y cooperación…

-¡Basta! – la mujer ubicada detrás de Vladbtre protestó – ¡Tú! ¡Naigtnettedied! no puede ser que después de todo lo que hemos pasado traigas a este sitio a más… ¡a más de ellos! No permitiré que cualquier alienígena venga a perturbar nuestra paz. ¡Arréstenlos!

Los guardias comenzaron a acercarse a la tripulación de la Enterprise pero Vladbtre se interpuso en su camino.

-Con todo respeto emperatriz, mi intención es escuchar lo que las personas a las que Keyrattzanmdyllarllaiyd recomienda antes de emitir un juicio de ningún tipo. ¿Será tan amable de no ordenar una detención tan apresurada?

-Con el mismo respeto rey Vladbtre es que yo le digo que no tenemos tiempo que perder. Los ghodoys ya han asesinado a demasiados inocentes ¿qué razón tenemos para pensar que estos alienígenas no son sus aliados?

-Un ghodoy en lugar de salvarnos la vida nos habría asesinado – intervino Sazzammmyirt con frialdad – y yo por mi parte me rehúso a permitir que se dé a personas a las que respeto el trato injusto de prisioneros.

-Me parece, emperatriz, que ya escuchó la postura que mi consejera y la princesa tienen al respecto.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo.

-No es bueno juzgar sin antes escuchar.

-…juzgar sin antes escuchar.

Junto con las últimas palabras, en la estancia entró entonces una hermosa mujer de cabello muy obscuro que hizo a todos los presentes con excepción del rey Vladbtre inclinarse en una auténtica reverencia.

-Sa… sabia Zzzzmmlleytd – susurró humildemente la emperatriz, quien Kirk supuso era Andrsehtvra.

-Zzzzmmlleytd – saludó Vladbtre de manera mucho más informal.

-Hola a todos – saludó la mujer con un aire entre sublime y relajado que de pronto hizo a Kirk estremecer al recordar de golpe su olvidado sueño.

-Tú – exclamó Kirk sin poder contenerse – tú fuiste quien…

-Hola Jim – saludó la sabia sin hacer caso al tono alarmado de la voz del joven capitán – es un placer por fin conocerte en persona.

-Yo…

-Lo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar es muy importante pero, permite que antes de eso haga una pequeña aclaración: ¡esta es la cámara de la sabia! Y como supongo que ya lo habrán notado aquí podemos entendernos sin problema todos sin importar que hablemos distintos idiomas; por eso los gobernantes aquí presentes son capaces de llegar a acuerdos – dijo mirando a la emperatriz con una sonrisa insinuante – y por eso es que también nosotros podemos entendernos. Ahora, dejándonos de tonterías creo que ya es hora de que explique unos pequeños detalles: 1) esta es la tripulación del Enterprise y yo les pedí de favor que ayudaran a Sharrellythe y a Sahlleyratd, 2) también les facilité en un sueño el acceso a cristales de fuego azul para que pudieran entenderse un poco mejor con ellas, 3) convocar esta reunión aquí, ahora, con ustedes no fue algo accidental: lo hice porque el capitán Kirk y el comandante Spock tienen una propuesta muy interesante que hacerles y, Andrsehtvra, sé que tienes tus dudas pero esta propuesta va a agradarte hasta a ti y Vladbtre tiene razón respecto a que no es bueno juzgar sin escuchar antes. Ahora ¿qué les parece si el capitán Kirk y los gobernantes de nuestro planeta comienzan su charla mientras yo busco algo de comer?

El discurso político comenzó entonces y la combinación de lógica de Spock y espontaneidad de Kirk ganó fácilmente el favor del rey Vldartennnytrayt.

-Creo por mi parte que la adición a la Federación sería conveniente – exclamó este después de un rato – ¿tú qué opinas Andrsehtvra?

-Sí, es después de todo una buena idea.

A Vladbtre no le preguntaron su opinión: después de casi seis horas de discusión había dejado en claro su apoyo a la opción presentada por Kirk, a pesar de que su ceño se fruncía cada vez que se tocaban algunos tipos de políticas relacionadas con el comercio o la libertad de fronteras.

Y así las negociaciones continuaron un muy buen rato hasta que la sabia Zzzzmmlleytd puso a cada uno un plato en las manos.

-Hoy ha sido un día muy largo para todos – dijo con voz suave – y mañana necesitarán aún más fuerzas.

Con esas simples palabras la prioridad de todos pasó a ser comer y dormir.

…..

_-Tengo miedo Spock ¿cómo se hace para no sentir?_

_-No lo sé. En este momento estoy fallando…_

_Siguió a estas palabras sólo una horrible sensación de frío y soledad…_

-Jim – susurraron los labios con apenas un pequeño resoplido. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron y Spock notó desconcertado que no podía calcular el tiempo que había pasado desde la comida.

Después de pasar los últimos días escuchando el sueño de sus compañeros de viaje el silencio de la habitación llamó su atención de un modo desagradable hasta que su mente recordó que la sabia los había acomodado en habitaciones individuales.

Spock se revolvió incómodo en su lecho sin decidir si debía tratar de dormir nuevamente, meditar o salir en busca de su capitán… por muchas ganas que tenía de hacer lo último optó por lo segundo, aunque apenas y había tomado la adecuada posición cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a la sabia Zzzzmmlleytd.

-Buenas noches señor Spock – saludó la mujer con voz alegre – ¿tiene un minuto?

Antes de que el vulcano tuviera tiempo de negarse la sabia se sentó a su lado imitando elegantemente su pose de meditación.

-Vine a decirte un par de cosas pero ahora que lo pienso mejor tal vez lo correcto sería pedir un pequeño favor.

-¿Un favor?

-Sí. Yo sé que hay una pregunta que has querido hacerme desde que me viste junto a los reyes; hazla sin temor.

-Yo…

-Vamos… estás en tu derecho y yo no voy a ofenderme.

Con toda la calma que su disciplina vulcana era capaz de ofertar Spock miró fijamente a la sabia.

-Yo soñé con usted – habló finalmente – mientras que viajábamos a este lugar… era la misma secuencia lógica en cada experiencia: mis ojos se cerraban contra mi voluntad y entonces sucesos significativos de mi vida personal desfilaban ante mí; todo se llenaba de luz y es entonces cuando usted irrumpe convirtiendo el escenario en mi planeta natal. Se acerca y susurra a mi oído que el futuro es mi elección y todo se convierte en un borrón de colores. Pero es extraño… los vulcanos no soñamos, nuestras funciones cognoscitivas tienen una calibración que no requiere de la inconsciencia total para ordenarse; bajo tales circunstancias sólo puede decirse que los "sueños" no lo son como tal.

-O tal vez sí. Spock, mi papel en este mundo es el de una escucha incondicional… una simple consultora que busca ayudar a sus amigos a encontrar la paz. Es cierto que busco esa paz para los territorios pero la busco también para las personas que viven en ellos. Yo… tengo ciertamente un gran aprecio por Sharrellythe y confieso que me asusté cuando los ghodoys la derrotaron. En ese momento el viento me habló sobre ustedes y tras sentir la bondad en sus corazones los llamé sin estar segura de que mi voz sería escuchada… entonces ustedes entendieron lo que les pedía y las salvaron.

"Con ese simple movimiento Spock es que se ha puesto en marcha l reloj."

"Mientras que antes estábamos irremediablemente perdidos ahora nuestro futuro pende de una cuerda floja. Si avanzamos del modo correcto derrotaremos a los ghodoys antes de que pidan refuerzos y nos uniremos a la Federación garantizando no sólo protección sino paz y prosperidad para Inahiri… un paso en falso y perderemos la guerra, siendo exterminados como tantos otros en el pasado."

"Pero mira si me he desviado del punto Spock. Mi propósito en todo esto era sólo decirte que estoy agradecida con ustedes por lo que hicieron al salvar a Sharrellythe y Sazzammmyirt Sahlleyratd. Quise decirte que el punto clave es comprender la importancia de la individualidad. Los ghodoys por ejemplo nos han atacado el parejo sin percatarse de las fortalezas y debilidades de cada territorio; de haberlo hecho se habrían dado cuenta de la pasión de la gente de Freayt, la lealtad que caracteriza al reino de Geryt, la firmeza del parlamento de Ghylayt, el férreo control y estrategia militar del imperio de Andrsehtvra y la capacidad de adaptación de la Khada. Supe en cuanto cruzaron el Kyetryull que ustedes eran diferentes porque Jim escuchó mi voz demostrando que era capaz de reconocer la importancia de cada uno de los que le rodea y cuando quise entrar en su mente entonces encontré un pasado doloroso que ahora sin embargo era soportable gracias a ustedes. Decidí en ese momento que quería conocerlos; sobre todo a ti y a Leonard, con quien acabo de hablar hace un momento."

-Usted es telepata – afirmó Spock encontrando su voz por primera vez en la noche.

-Sí y no… no existe una traducción a ningún idioma que conozcas para definir mi habilidad.

-Con todo respeto sabia, aun albergo algunas dudas respecto a sus intenciones al contactar con nosotros.

-Te lo dije: primero quería salvar a las chicas y después sólo deseé agradecerles a ustedes su ayuda.

-No comprendo su concepto de "agradecimiento". Sírvase aclarar.

Por imposible que eso fuera la sonrisa de la mujer pareció iluminar la habitación.

-Te lo dije también: no soy una guerrera o una reina, soy una escucha y consejera que desea ayudarte a resolver tu situación actual.

-Sírvase aclarar.

-Spock, no finjas que no entiendes lo que quiero decir: estás confundido. Por un lado extrañas a Nyota, su rechazo ante el Pon Farr te duele por el gran esfuerzo que hiciste para sincerarte con ella… pero no puedes dejar de entenderla y concederle razón. Ella fue tu primer amor en el sentido más literal de la palabra, como mujer te hizo descubrirte como hombre y como amiga te enseñó a abrir tu corazón a los demás.

La sabia Zzzzmmlleytd guardó silencio como esperando a que Spock dijera algo y, cuando eso no sucedió retomó su diálogo tal y donde había quedado.

-Después está el asunto de James Tiberius Kirk. El chico y tú comenzaron con el pie izquierdo pero contra todo pronóstico él se ganó tu respeto, te enseñó sobre el valor y la lealtad y también te dio una lección inolvidable acerca de lo que es el verdaderamente enfrentar a la muerte. Jim desafía tu lógica a cada paso y su irreverencia ante las reglas te molesta no por las razones que muestras a todo el mundo, sino más bien porque es una muestra pura de lo que una rebeldía con causa puede llegar a ser. Él es fuerte, decidido y sin lugar a dudas único. Más allá de todas sus cualidades él es tu amigo, y un amigo es más de lo que alguna vez habrías esperado tener.

-La palabra "amigo" no tiene la misma acepción en la cultura vulcana que en la cultura terrestre – explotó Spock.

-Oh, por supuesto que sí. A Leonard, Scotty, Sulu y Chejov por ejemplo los consideras más que simples colaboradores y eso ellos lo saben por mucho que te esfuerces en ocultarlo. Spock, eres mitad humano y dejarte llevar por tus emociones hacía conceptos no clarificados por la lógica pero sí por el corazón es algo natural.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Eso no importa. Ahora lo que importa Spock es que te des cuenta de que la vida no se detiene: algo en ti aun quiere regresar con Uhura pero rechazas la idea porque siempre creíste que por su empatía, adaptabilidad, inteligencia y comprensión ella era perfecta para ti y ahora que han llegado a un nuevo nivel de profundidad el uno con el otro y que saben que no son compatibles ni mental ni ideológicamente hablando no encuentras un futuro posible para ambos. Pero no debes preocuparte: ella encontrará a alguien más y ustedes podrán entonces recobrar el equilibrio.

-No hay forma de que usted sepa eso.

-Oh, claro que lo sé… y en el fondo tú lo sabes también.

Spock sabía que la sabia Zzzzmmlleytd tenía razón y aunque la perspectiva de Nyota compartiendo su vida con alguien más dolía, no parecía una realidad incómoda.

-Si admito esa hipótesis como una realidad ¿cuál será su siguiente paso, sabia?

-Repetir que la vida no se detiene.

-No entiendo.

-¿De verdad? Entonces seré más específica: Kirk es un gran hombre ¿verdad? Y sería ilógico que un gran hombre no encuentre a un compañero adecuado en toda su vida ¿o no?

Una espina se clavó en el corazón de Spock.

-Supongo que efectivamente sería algo ilógico.

-Y, siguiendo esa misma línea lógica es fácil suponer que dado que el capitán Kirk aún es joven y atractivo pero sin ser un niño entonces esa persona que desee compartir su vida con él para comprenderlo, amarlo, cuidarlo y disfrutarlo, no tardará en aparecer y reclamarlo como suyo.

-Una suposición acertada – corroboró Spock tratando de desterrar de su mente la imagen de Carol Marcus robándole la mirada del capitán desde la primera vez que se vieron.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Entonces? Sírvase aclarar.

-Ay Spock, es sencillo: por razones que un día compartirá contigo Kirk no está acostumbrado a ser querido. Le da mucho miedo dejar entrar a las personas, es por eso que disfraza su nobleza detrás de tanta bravuconería y también por eso una vez que ha aceptado a alguien lucha por ese alguien hasta las últimas consecuencias… se ha acostumbrado a tirar golpes y recibir golpes más fuertes a cambio. Pero él sin duda merece ser querido con tanta intensidad y pasión que la sola mención de su nombre desate en la persona que lo ame el deseo de sujetarlo y nunca dejarlo ir ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo?

-Sí – aceptó el vulcano con un nudo en la garganta.

-Sin duda – la sonrisa de la sabia se volvió picara – ese es el tipo de amor que Sharrellythe sabe brindar. Es decir, ella es fuerte y apasionada hasta la última fibra de su ser y Kirk ya salvó su vida y se ganó su respeto… algo nada fácil si se me permite decirlo…

Spock sintió su sangre hervir de rabia.

-… y Sharrellythe y Kirk van a pasar mucho tiempo juntos al menos de aquí a que se desvanezca el Kyetryull. Aunque claro, aún no hay nada definido. Kirk y Carol Marcus también parecen tener buena química… nada demasiado especial sin embargo aunque debo reconocer en ella también a una mujer muy valiente y especial.

-Sabia Zzzzmmlleytd, ya que no veo claro el propósito de esta conversación le suplico que me informe abierta y directamente de sus pretensiones con la mención del capitán Kirk, la doctora Marcus y la consejera Keyratzadya.

-Vamos Spock, si es evidente: te estoy diciendo que si no luchas por Jim ahora cualquier otra persona que quedará con él.

Spock se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Eso fue lo suficientemente claro? Te diré algo más: la amistad entre Kirk y tú está destinada a ser épica y lo suficientemente fuerte como para mover las dimensiones, no importa si decides ir un paso más allá o no ustedes siempre estarán juntos. Si decides buscarlo sólo como amigo no quedarán insatisfacciones porque el vínculo entre ustedes será algo simple y sencillamente hermoso, y si por otro lado decides avanzar en algo más ganarás a un… lo siento, temo que arruinaré la palabra si no soy capaz de pronunciarla correctamente.

Spock estaba por pronunciar esa palabra cuando Zzzzmmlleytd puso los dedos sobre sus labios.

-No lo digas ahora – susurró – guárdalo para él.

Extrañamente las palabras de la sabia se escuchaban lógicas.

-Ahora Spock es el momento de que me vaya, pero no eches en saco roto lo que acabamos de hablar aún si lo olvidas.

-Sabia Zzzzmmlleytd yo tengo memoria eidética; es prácticamente imposible para mí olvidar algo.

-De un suceso consciente puedo creerlo, pero recuerda Spock: esto es un sueño.

Las últimas palabras se desvanecieron como un suspiro y los ojos de Spock se abrieron contemplando con sorpresa la obscuridad de la habitación subterránea. Había algo dentro de su pecho que le llamaba a levantarse y hacer algo, aunque no sabía identificar a ciencia cierta qué… entonces cayó en cuenta de que había estado dormido por casi ocho horas y no había soñado absolutamente nada.


End file.
